


4-f

by fmalover07



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood
Genre: F/M, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmalover07/pseuds/fmalover07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another war is upon our Amestris. Our Promised Day heroes thought they would finally get a break, but that's not the case. Will Riza still be able to protect Roy? What will Edward do when he finds out Winry will be going to the front and he wont? Can they trust this new person? (Other ships, just didn't list them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	4-f

_"If we do not end war, war will end us."_

_-H.G. Wells_

* * *

When he received the news, Brigadier General Mustang was not happy about it. Another war was the last thing he needed, especially with his plans to restore Ishval. It was even worse when he had to tell his team. He swore Fuery looked like he was about to cry. He had experienced border skirmishes when he was sent to the South, but he knew that it would be way worse.

Breda and Havoc both turned pale. Both them showed up at the end of the Ishvalan war, neither experiencing combat, but what was left over was terrifying. Havoc swallowed hard, hoping they at least wouldn't send Rebecca out to war. Breda just sat down and stared at the ground, not able speak.

Riza looked as if she was going to throw up. He eyes widened, her face drained of color, and she could hardly stand, leaning on her desk for support. "Is this some sort of joke?! They can't seriously think we can handle this right now with everything else going on!" She stopped herself and cleared her throat. "Sorry, sir. I didn't mean any of that." She knew he wouldn't care about what she said, he liked when she would speak on her own.

 "No apologizing. I want you all to speak freely. I'm as pissed off about it as you are. I cannot believe that this is happening.." Drachma had sent troops to Xing. And since Amestris and Xing are now allies, they have to help fight with Xing, especially since they don't have the best military. Roy would be happy to help Xing with matter that they needed help with, he just wished it wasn't war. "We leave tomorrow. 0400 hours, meet up here at 0330." He paused. "Hawkeye, contact Catalina. Shes supposed to ship out with us." Since Falman stayed up North, Mustangs team has been lacking a member. Fuhrer Grumman graciously offered Rebecca Catalina's services what needed. And since Roy would be leading the troops, he needed a full team.

Roy picked up his phone a dialed a number. "Fullmetal.. I need to speak with Winry." Grumman had noticed her skills with automail, he knew she would be needed at the front to fix soldiers who's automail limbs might be destroyed. Roy tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. And after explaining this all to her, he got a screaming Edward on the phone. Mustang told Ed he tried everything he could to try to find somebody else, but Ed didn't care. He was pissed. He set the phone down, hanging it up. Having a seat at his desk, Roy sighed.

* * *

Mustang thought four A.M. was early, but he forgot how early it actually was since he had been to war last. Loading the train was uneventful, as well as the ride there. He had a train full of soldiers he had to take care of and make sure they don't die. No pressure. "Sir?" Riza's voice shook him out of his thoughts. He moved his head to look at her. "Winry is here. And she has company.." Her voice trailed off as he turned to find the younger blonde woman, with a blonde man behind her. He didn't look very happy.

"Fullmetal.. What are you doing here? You aren't military anymore, you can't be here." His voice was firm, yet understanding. Roy would have probably done the same thing if Riza had been shipped out without him. He noticed the younger man's face change, it seemed to get angrier, which Roy didn't know was possible.  

"Oh yeah? Winry isn't either! She never was. Why does she have to be here?" He had a point, not that Roy would admit it. Right before Riza spoke up, Mustang caught her off.

"I understand that, but you have no reason being here. You'll have to leave." He was turning to leave to get stuff started when Ed kept going on.

"I'm her bodyguard, I need to be here to protect her. She has no training or weapon.." He looked almost.. sad.

Riza understood how he felt. It was the same way she felt about Roy. "Fine, stay. I'll talk to the Fuhrer about it when Fuery gets the phone set up." The general then walked away, Hawkeye following after giving the two a look that said she was sorry either of them were there.

"Sir, I know he wants to protect her, but can he actually be here? Won't you get into some sort of trouble?" Her voice was full of concern.

"It's fine.. And don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing. You of all people would agree with what he's doing." He was right, she couldn't really complain about what he did. They would just have to deal with whatever consequences they would get in the future. "I'm going to go send out scouts to make sure we can safely set up camp and a base. I need you to go get Havoc and the two of you lead them." He paused for a moment. "You've done this before, Hawkeye. Please keep everyone safe." As much as she didn't want to leave him, Riza nodded and walked off to find Jean.

After the team was gone, Roy was left to look at reports he was given from Grumman, when he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. When he looked up, the general saw a woman, about the same age as Riza. She had long red hair that she kept in a ponytail. "Can I help you?"

"Captain Brianna Smith reporting for duty, sir." She paused for a moment, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't respond, she continued. "I'm your new assistant." Roy squinted.

"I have an assistant, I don't need a new one." He noticed her face change when he spoke. It was only a slight change, but he saw it before she fixed it.

"I was sent by the Fuhrer. He said that your current assistant is to be your official second in command. She is to lead all missions on the field and help mentor the snipers here. He told me that she would be too busy to assist you in other things, so here I am."

"Interesting.." Roy wouldn't be able to confirm that until they were able to set up a camp and the communication system was up. "Alright, stay with me for now. Then I will call Grumman once we are able to."

With a salute, the new member of Mustang's team spoke. "Yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have another version of this on ff.n, but its oldish and not very good. I hope this was better. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue!
> 
> I do not own fullmetal alchemist


End file.
